The mysterious girl
by Arcobaleno-lover
Summary: after rescuing a 5 year- old girl. Giotto pleads Alaude to take care of her and treat her like Kyoya's little sister will Alaude say yes?How will he treat her? P.S: the story focuses more on the girl. STORY CANCELLED
1. the mysterious girl(chapter 1)

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction hope someone will like it, anyways in this fanfiction the 1****st**** generation guardians are parents and the 10****th**** generation guardians are the children.**

**Summary: after rescuing a 5 year- old girl. Giotto pleads Alaude to take care of her and treat her like Kyoya's little sister will Alaude say yes?how will she treat her?.**

**P.S: the story focuses more on the 5 year-old girl.(sorry please I can't tell you the name of the girl.)**

**P.S: The characters are not mine, only the 5 year-old girl and the other workers.**

"_Thoughts_"

**Italian **or Italian

'Japanese'

Chapter one:

It was a normal day for everyone.

-Giotto! , G said

Yep, perfectly normal

-Where is that man, I swear- , G said before he saw a man with black hair wearing a traditional Japanese clothing.

-Mah mah Calm down G, said Asari using his calm voice that seems to affect G so much

-How can I calm down when Giotto is nowhere to be found and he left a whole bunch of paperwork for me to do. G said raising his voice so much that everyone can hear him in the whole mansion

-I'm sure Giotto just took a 30 minute break, Asari said using the same calm voice he used a while ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giotto was walking slowly enjoying every bit of this moment letting out a small chuckle as if he could hear G screaming.

-I can't believe I just escaped all those bunch or is it stacks of paperwork's, Giotto said

On his way back he heard a voice, a girl's voice somewhere in the forests

-Go away now! Or you're gonna regret it, the girl said bravely and speaking in a perfect Italian.

After hearing the voice Giotto ran from that direction as fast as he could to see what's happening and he was surprised that he saw a 5 year old girl surrounded by 13 men from the Scourezza Familgia

-Come on girly don't be so tough we won't hurt you, one of the men said.

-just follow us, the other men continued.

-No! why would I follow men from the Scourezza Family, the said again using the same pitch she used a while ago.

The first three questions that popped up in the head of Giotto was ,_"who is that girl?", "How did she got in the gate?" and "Why does she know about the Scourezza Familgia?"_

Giotto wanted to step in but his intuition tells him that if he interrupts something bad is going to happen.

-Come on girly, said one of the man grabbing the arm of the girl with a tight grip hurting the girl a lot.

-Let go of me! Said the girl letting off a dangerous aura.

"_why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen to those men?"_ Giotto said in his head. then someone interrupted Giotto's thoughts the it was the one holding the girl in the arm screaming as if he just saw something terrible and after that it was followed by another and another until all of them were screaming and fainted.

-I told you your gonna regret it, said the mysterious 5 year-old girl.

"_Did the girl just did that or is it someone else maybe her father or maybe her mother?"_Giotto was stuck in his thoughts and saw the girl actually fainted too.

"_Should I help her?" _Giotto asked himself, what am I thinking..of course I'll help her

After saying that Giotto ran towards the girl, the girl has a black hair with strands of brown hair so it looks blackish-brown with a smooth skin and a face that looks so innocent just like his son Tsuna which went to the boy-scout with all the guardians daughters and sons(they're all adopted)which will end tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-10 minutes left until its exactly 30 minutes, said G waiting impatiently with Asari on his side.

-I'm sure Giotto will be here before you know it, Asari said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giotto came back in the mansion carrying a 5 year-old girl in his two hands calling for help to put her in the medical room.

Some maids and guards came to assist their boss with the 5 year-old girl and immediately put her in the medical room.

-Uummm… Maria can you figure out why she passed out, Giotto said to one of the maids.

-Of course, sir, Maria said

After 1 hour, Maria finally came out the room and told Giotto why she fainted.

-Sir the 5 year-old girl fainted because of lack of sleep ,water, and Sir, can I ask you a question?.

-Sure, Giotto said

-Did the girl use any power like….flames, Maria said.

-Yes, Giotto said

-Then that is one of the most common reasons in the mafia why people faint because of using too much power in flames.

"_But she's just a 5 year-old girl how can she do that trick already using mist flames that's too advanced. She could have die-"_Giotto said in his mind until he was distracted by G's super loud voice.

-Giotto! Where have you been? Asked G

-I just took a 30 minute break. Replied Giotto

-I told you G nothing to worry about, Asari said.

-And I bought a girl with me, Giotto said I-mean a litt- and he was cut off

-You bought a G…ir..l with you, both of them said with a shocked face.

-No I mean a 5 year-old girl, Giotto explained again.

Asari let out a little laugh while G well complained like this…..

-Giotto why would you bring a 5 year-old girl here, we already had enough with all the other kids and here you are bringing another one…G said with his complaining voice forgetting about the bunch of paperwork's Giotto needs to read and sign.

-Well she was being forced to come with the Scourezza Familgia and they are hurting her plus I need to ask her a few questions. Giotto said trying to explain the best he could, he doesn't want to get on G's bad side

-Like what? , G said

-like how did she got in here and how did she do the trick using mist flames so easily and she's just a 5 year-old.

-Wait, what trick?. Asari said with a curios tone.

-You know, the one that you will make an illusion but only one person can see it.

-ohh, both of them said

Then after 5 minutes of waiting the girl finally woke up….

To be continued?


	2. The girl's identity(the real chp 2)

**Yay! Chapter two is done anyways my friend requested the name of the 5 year old, really hoping you will like this chapter and if you have any suggestions of what's gonna happen next just tell me.**

**P.S: The characters are not mine only some like the workers and the girl.**

"_Thoughts"_

**Italian **or Italian

'Japanese'

Chapter 2:

After 5 minutes of waiting

-Sir, the 5 year-old girl is now awake, said one of the maids.

-please wait patiently while we ready the room for you to get in, sir, continued the maid.

-Sure, Asari, Giotto, and G said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**(The girl's dream)**

_-Daddy, can you come with me and train, said the girl, with a smile._

_-Sure sweety come on follow me, said the Girl's dad._

_While they were training some men jump off the trees, bushes and some just came running._

_-Hello, Armaleo, said one of the men, shooting the man's arm._

_-Papa!, said the poor 5-year old girl that tried to fight back using her mist flames but his father stopped her._

_-Indhira go back to the house and help your mom, the girl's dad said._

_The girl simply nodded and escaped, her father tried to do the same, but one of the men pointed a gun in his head._

_-I wouldn't do that if I were you Armaleo, one of the men said bravely._

XXXXXXXXXX

_She was running, running as fast as she could to get to their house and finally she made it but no one was there, she checked every room but no one until she found a paper that has her family's name written on it. Her mom's name was crossed out already, what did that mean._

_-BANG!, she heard another gunshot after another and then she realized that she was being followed by 13 men, so she opened the back door and tried to escape._

_-Get the girl, she's the one, one of the men said_

_She perfectly heard that finding a way to escape and there she found it ,a gate with guards guarding on it but they were looking away and one of them was sleeping. So she had 20% of going through._

_She tried her best to run and it was a success the guards only thought that it was just a wind, but the men managed to catch up by jumping on the tree and landing perfectly all of them did the same and finally caught up with._

"_I can't run anymore" the girl said in her thoughts so she stopped and finally said._

_-_ _Go away now! Or you're gonna regret it, the girl said bravely and speaking in a perfect Italian._

_-Come on girly don't be so tough we won't hurt you, one of the men said._

_-just follow us, the other men continued._

_-No! Why would I follow men from the Scourezza Family, the said again using the same pitch she used a while ago._

_Then one of the men grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly._

_-Let go of me, let go, Said the girl shaking her hands rapidly and letting of a dangerous aura_

"_What am I gonna do, will I use my flames, NO I can't handle that" the girl said in her mind remembering what her mother taught her about using too much power._

"_But there's nothing I can do" the girl said again in her mind and finally used the technique that her father taught her even though he said don't use it yet._

_One of them screamed followed by another until they all fainted._

_-I told you your gonna regret, said the mysterious 5 year-old girl. Closing her eyes and fainted too._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

And then when she woke up she was expecting to smell the fresh air and feeling the soft grass in her face but she felt something soft and smooth so she opened her eyes and she was in a bed with 3 people looking at her, One with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, one with red or is it pink hair with a tattoo on his face and lastly a black haired man wearing a traditional Japanese clothing.

-Who…. are ...you and whe..re am I, the girl said weakly.

"_They don't look like bad people" the girl said stuck in her thoughts._

-Ishould be the one asking you that, G said firmly as if he wanted to get the answers as quickly as possible.

-Who are you are you ,a spy sent by an enemy Family to gather information about the Vongola?, G said.

-What's…..Von..go..la?, The girl said again.

-How can you be a spy when you don't know about the Vongola. G said.

-G, Asari said raising his voice a little bit.

-Guys, will it be okay if you leave us alone?, Giotto said hoping G would say ok.

-But-What if-, said G while Asari just gave him a quick nod pushing G outside the door with him.

While Giotto is laughing a little because of G's reaction she then realized that the girl was saying something so he completely looked at her with fully attention.

-Papa ….said that ha….ving flames are gi….fts to prote..ct the people yo.,u love but according to what I've seen a while ago was …, the girl said which surprised Giotto not because of what she said but she spoke that with 4 different languages he knew and those languages are Italian, Japanese, Spanish and English.

-And….I saw you…..a while ago, the girl said.

"_She saw me a while ago"_

-Can I ask you three questions, Giotto asked with a curious face.

The girl quickly nodded.

-What is your name?, Giotto said.

-My name's Indhira, the girl said obediently.

-why do you speak like that?, it's not normal to see a girl speaking like that.

-Because when I was four I stopped each word in every sentence so my father said to me that If I want people to understand what I am saying I need to talk like this. Indhira said

And lastly the 3rd question shocked the girl.

-Why were you being followed by the Scourezza Familgia?, Giotto said with a curious face.

-They said that they need 9 children to complete some kind of machine to extract their powers to destroy Vongola.

-And I'm one of them, the girl said with a sad face.

"_Okay so she said her name is Indhira, my intuition tells me it's true. Second. She speaks like that because of her father and third she was being targeted by the Scourezza Familgia to extract her powers to defeat us." Giotto said in his thoughts but got interrupted by a loud knock on the door._

-Come in, he said.

-Sir the kids are here, said one of the butlers.

-Is it okay if I come back later to ask you many questions with my guardians/family.

The girl just nodded and looked away.

To be continued?


	3. Meeting the guardians(chapter 3)

**Okay Chapter 3 is done I wrote this with my friends anyways thank you for the people who favorite and followed this story just thank you.**

"_Thoughts"_

Italian

'Japanese'

**P.S:The characters are not mine only Indhira and some of the workers**

Chapter 3(meeting the guardians):

As Giotto left the room, The girl was left alone giving her some time to think.

"Okay so I'm at the Vongola mansion out of all the places_ I can be…..the guy that asked me a while ago was really scary not because of his face but his voice and I didn't hear him quite well a while ago I thought he said who are you, are you a sly spent by an ememy Fanily to gather inmfornation about the Vobola?, that's what I hear him say. And the 2 guys seemed to be really nice._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Giotto goes to the living room to see his one and only son(adopted), Tsuna and he finally made it.

-Papa, I missed you, Tsuna said. While hugging his father

-So how was the trip?, Giotto said with a smile.

-It was uummm great, Tsuna was able to win many games with Hayato-nii and Yama-nii, even though Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii was fighting over and over again, Tsuna was able to stop it.

Giotto gave a nod with a smile and looked around, everyone was there Kyoya and Mukuro was there, Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei was there and some of his guardians too like Alaude, Daemon Spade who was holding Chrome's hand for some reason, Lampo and Knuckle.

-Everyone can I have your attention, Giotto said with a loud but polite voice.

Everyone looked at Giotto with full attention even Alaude and Daemon who was currently fighting for some reason.

-Please come to the dining room at before 6:30 we are going to have a meeting. Giotto said.

All of them simply nodded and some just gave a smirk not knowing if its yes or no.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Indhira hears laughs and some people talking downstairs while she was getting some books that will interest her and their she found it the book the said in the title "How to open things"

"_seems interesting enough" she said so she opened the book and it said their how to open locks, secret doors and end even one of the most hardest locks in the mafia. "Seriously how did these book get in here wasn't it suppose to be in some kind of ancient library or something"._

So she quickly grabbed the book and sat in the nearest or is it biggest window in the room.

After 45 minutes

She was able to understand the book, now she knows how to open locks and secret doors and then a loud knock was heard.

She didn't say anything like "Come in" because she doesn't have the right or that's what she thought.(time 6:25)

-miss, our boss would like you to come down to the dining room. One of the maids said.

She just nodded because she knows what's gonna happen "_So he is gonna ask me more question"._

Now, I was in the dining room I saw the 3 guys that asked me a while ago except they had their sons? Okay? There was a brunet boy, a silver headed guy, one with a black hair that seems to smile a lot, and another black hair who seemed furious about something, one with gray hair and lastly 2 twins with the same hairstyle.

And there were the adults first the 3 guys that asked me a while ago(I described them in the 2nd chapter)and a pineapple headed, a blonde with ice blue eyes, one that seemed to be religious and one with green hair.

For some reason they all just looked at me with a face that says "who the heck is that girl" so I just did the same thing.

-Indhira-san, please sit down, one of the maids said, I think her name was Maria.

I just nodded and sat down next to the guys that seemed furious, The first one that snapped with the staring contest was the boy.

-Hello, I'm Tsuna , he said sticking his hands as if he wanted to congratulate me.

-My name's Indhira, I said also sticking my hands. With a polite smile

-Name's Hayato, the boy with the silver head said

-Yo, my names Takeshi , Takeshi Yamamoto

I gave a polite nod to them. And then looked at the other four.

-My name is Mukuro and this is my dear Chrome, The boy with red and blue eye said.

-I'm not gonna tell you my name not until you give Lambo-san candy….oops..

'Arigatou' I said to them in Japanese and then looked at the last guy that did not tell me his name.

-Kyoya, he said and I gave him a beaming smile.

The next that Introduced to me was the 2 polite guy and the scary one.

-My name is Giotto, He said

-Asari, Asari Ugetsu, He said with a polite smile

-G, the man said

I gave them a relieved smile.

-My name is Knuckle to the EXTREME and this is my son Ryohei to the EXTREME!

I gave them a small chuckle

-Alaude, the man with the ice blue eyes said.

-Lampo, the man with the green hair said.

-Nufufufufufu, the names Daemon Spade.

That Daemon Spade reminded me of someone, Oh yeah they have the same style with the guy that shot my father.

"_Pineapple Head Freak" I said in my thoughts not realizing I said it out loud,"Oh no"_

So I opened my eyes to see Kyoya and Alaude staring at me and all of them were trying to hold their laughs except for Daemon Spade and his son Mukuro..uh oh.

-So Indhira-kun tell us about yourself?, Tsuna said while the food is being served.

-Well, according to my Experiences, I am talkative when you know me and I hate men from the Scourezza family crowding around me plus I hate that guy that shot my father with a pineapple head. That's all your getting out of me.

"_Scourezza Familgia huh?" they all thought the same thing except for Giotto who knows why she hates them all._

After they had finished they're dinner, Giotto asked the children to go out of the Dining room for a while.

They all nodded.

-I think we need to keep her here for a while, Giotto said surprising all of the guardians who wanted immediate explanation why?.

The first to react was G who almost chocked from the water he's drinking, Lampo on the other hand fell from his chair and all of them just looked at Giotto with a "what" impression.

-What we can't just keep a child because she doesn't have a family!, G said complaining.

-We have too, Giotto said raising his that actually shocked everyone except for Alaude and Daemon who kept their cool.

-She said the Scourezza Familgia is targeting her along with 8 kids and they will extract their power, do you know what can happen to them if they do that, they can die and that family can defeat us that's why we need to protect her, Giotto said with a serious look on his face

And finally all of them nodded in agreement.

-So what is her flame?, Lampo asked Giotto.

-Mist

That caught Daemon Spade's attention

-And who will take care of her, G asked Giotto

And the answer Surprised everyone.

-Alaude, Alaude will you please accept her as Kyoya's little sister or your daughter?

They all looked at Alaude to know the answer.

-I'll say yes if she passes my expectations.

-And what is that?, they all said curiously.

-If she can find the weapon room, match my son's fighting skills and survive the assasins for only one week.

-Assasins!, you mean your gonna sends assasins, Giotto said really surprised can it be like a mental challenge instead of that.

-hn, Fine, if she can understand all were saying. Alaude said feeling a little bit disappointed she really wants to test the girl's skills.

-Giotto=Italian, G=English, Asari=Japanese, Lampo= Spanish, Daemon=Portugeese, Knuckle= Arab and of course I will just talk in Italian with deep words(hard to understand words).

-Okay, Dismissed, Giotto said

**To be Continued?**


	4. They're really hiding something(chp 4)

**Okay so this is Chapter 4 yay! Anyways some of you might ask me the ages of all the characters here it is and this is really or maybe gonna be the shortest chapter.**

**Tsuna= 5**

**Takeshi= 6**

**Hayato= 6**

**Chrome= 7**

**Lambo= 3**

**Mukuro= 8**

**Kyoya= 8**

**Ryohei= 8**

**Indhira= 5**

**P.S: The characters are not mine only some**

_Chapter 4:_

"_No one actually knew it but I wake up at ever 4:30 or 4:40 a.m in the morning, I don't know why but after I wake up I can't sleep anymore" Indhira said in her thoughts while looking at the big window in the room where she is currently staying in, _

"_I mean I usually read a book from the shelf over their but those books doesn't interest me so much not like the one I read the is entitled 'How to open things'. She said wile remembering all the lessons she read on how to open locks to secret doors._

-I guess I'll just go on the garden, she said while also remembering the way to go there, first you need to go through the hallway full of bedrooms next is the dining room and the living room maybe and BAM! You're in the garden

So she did pass all the ways she could remember but a sudden voice was heard in the leaving room. So she automatically stopped.

-Alaude, when will it start?, Giotto said

-now, Alaude said

He gave a nod and ask once more, So are we going to tell her about her mission

-No, Alaude said firmly.

Again Giotto made a nod and Alaude left the room.

When Indhira is feeling footsteps coming from that door she immediately pretended like she was gonna pass by while whistling.

-Out of the way, he said so I immediately did that.

"_How is she gonna know what to do without her even knowing it I mean that's impossible, Im just gonna help her". Giotto said in his thoughts._

"_What mission?"Indhira said in her mind_

"Time Skip"

They were all eating at the table, really all of them including one of the most feared guardian.

After finishing they're breakfast.

-Ne, Giotto-nii do you want to tell me something, something maybe….you really want to tell me?, Indhira said

-What?, Giotto said.

And then Lampo stepped in feeling like a hero and said

-How did you know?, He said firmly that shocked everyone specially Lambo and Tsuna.

-Know what?, I said

"_They're definitely hiding something"_

-Nothing, G said in a nervous voice.

And I nodded sarcastically and one question is in my mind

"_What are they hiding from me?, I really want to know"_

**Well this was a short chapter, don't you agree? Anyways here are the ages of the adults.**

**Giotto= 21**

**G= 21**

**Asari= 21**

**Knuckle= 25**

**Daemon Spade= 25**

**Alaude= 25**

**Lampo= 19**


End file.
